


Harry Potter und das Geheimnis der Natur

by Laerche91



Series: Harry Potter Ideas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Mpreg, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Toys, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerche91/pseuds/Laerche91
Summary: Harry Potter erfährt nach einem harten Jahr von seiner Abstammung. Völlig Überfordert flieht er...aber er kann seinen Schicksal nicht entkommen.





	Harry Potter und das Geheimnis der Natur

Die Ereignisse vor seinen 15 Geburtstag und in seinem letzten Schuljahr waren noch zu gut in seinen Erinnerungen,und seit diesem Moment hatte er eine nur natürliche Angst.Und diese Angst beherrschte ihn, und machte ihn fast schon körperlich krank.   
Im letzten Jahr, in seinem vierten Schuljahr war er zum Trimagischen Turnier angemeldet worden, ohne das er es wollte. Jemand hatte seinen Namen in den Pokal geschmissen und er musste teilnehmen, sonst hätte er seine Magie verloren. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, die Prüfungen bis zum Finale zu überstehen. Aber das einzige was ihm in Erinnerungen geblieben war, war die angst. Eine angst die ihn jedem sinne Beherrschte.   
Es hatte seine Haut klamm gemacht, sein Herz rasend, so dass die Krankenschwester,die ja unter Schweigepflicht stand, ihm ab dem Interview vom Tagespropheten unter Beruhigungsmittel gesetzt hatte. So hatte sich sein Herz beruhigt, und es schlug nicht mehr zu schnell. Doch konnte es leider nicht alles andere aufhalten, er schlief kaum bis gar nicht und essen konnte er auch nicht mehr viel. Er war immer schmal gewesen, doch auch wenn es andere nicht sahen, war er jetzt zu zierlich. 

Also musste sein Körper nicht nur eine angespannte Stimmung ertragen, sondern auch Hunger, Schlafmangel, und eine Vielzahl an anderen Beschwerden im letzten Jahr. Zum Finale war er dann, eine lebende Leiche gewesen, doch mithilfe einer Vielzahl an Büchern die ihr dank der Teilnahme am Turnier nutzen durfte, hatte er einige Zauber genutzt. So sahen sie alle beim Finale nur einen etwas jüngeren, und kleinen Teilnehmer, als das was er eigentlich war.   
Er stand also vor diesem gigantischen Irrgarten, vor ihm nicht nur eine große Anzahl an gefährlichen Lebewesen und Flüche, nein auch seine drei Gegenspieler würden dabei sein und diese nicht nur älter als er, sondern auch erfahrener.   
Hinter ihm eine jubelnde Menge, die ohne zu Zögern bei diesem perfiden Spiel mitgemacht hatten. In seinen Nachforschungen hatte er herausgefunden, das die Bevölkerung oder auch sein Vormund, sein magischer es verhindern konnte, dass ein 3 Jahr jüngere Teilnehmer mitmachen musste. 

Als sich der Junge, bekannt als Harry Potter auf diesem Punkt in seinem Leben befand, gefangen in Todesangst, und mit nicht haltlosen Erwartungen geschah es das erste Mal. Er spürte tief in seinem Inneren eine Hitze, ein Brennen und ein Gedanke der schrie nach Schutz, nach Sicherheit.   
Dieses Brennen breitete sich von seiner Brust, also besser von seinen Herzen aus, zum einen hinauf und hinunter, es tat weh und doch war es Harry gewohnt, von Schmerz und Leid umgeben, so das er es ignorieren konnte. Zusammen mit den anderen machte er sich auf und betrat den Irrgarten, und neben den Gefahren sie er überstand stand er am Ende zusammen mit Cedric Diggory vor dem Pokal. 

Sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen beide den Pokal zu berühren, Der Alptraum begann, Harry wurde an einen Grabstein gekettet, ihm wurde Blut entnommen, und dann wurde er wieder belebt, der dunkle Lord. Harry wollte nicht gegen diesen kämpfen, aber es war wie ein Rennen gegen seine Instinkte und seine Erziehung. Seine Instinkte riefen zusammen mit dem Brennen immer noch nach Schutz, und sich sicher zu fühlen, doch die Erziehung die ihm in den letzten Jahren beeinflusst hatte zwang ihn zu verteidigen. Die Flüche flogen zwischen den Beiden hin und her, wobei Harry nur leichte Entwaffnungszauber oder Schutzzauber konnte. Der dunkle Lord oder Voldemord wandte dagegen Folterflüche an, und auch den tödlichsten aller Flüche. Als sich die letzten Flüche der Beiden verbanden, erschienen Harry seine Eltern und in einem Moment der Zeitlupe konnte er mit diesen Reden. „Mum...Dad..., ich, es tut mit leid....es brennt....“, sprach er zu diesen. „Harry, es tut uns Leid. Das wir dich alleine ließen...wir lieben dich.“, sagte ihm seine Mutter und schaute ihn mit den gleichen grünen Augen, der er hatte. Sein Vater hatte auch Liebe für ihm, doch seine Stimme hatte einen ernsten Ton: „Mein Sohn geh zu Sonnengotts, es tut mir so leid was ich getan habe, aber ich wollte dich schützen. Geh zu Gringotts...Liebe dich!“ Als die Beiden verschwanden nutze Harry die Chance, schnappte sich Diggory und den Pokal, und verschwand. Danach waren die Ereignisse schrecklich. Diggory war schwer verletzt und lag in einem Koma, und er wurde natürlich gefragt was geschehen war. Er wollte nichts sagen, doch der Magier Karkaroff und der Direktor der Schule Durmstrang machte allen deutlich das er wieder da war. Sie glaubten dem Magier, und Harry wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Zu den Tatsachen sagte er nichts, er schwieg auch wenn Dumbledore immer wieder fragte was Harry dort erlebt hatte und was geschehen war. Doch Harry hielt still, und so endete das Schuljahr. Harry wusste das er erst gegen Ende der Ferien nach Gringotts kam, und machte sich daher auf zu seinen Verwandte. Seine Freunde fragten ihn viel, und auch Unbekannte wollten wissen, ob es stimmte das er wieder auferstanden war. Doch Harry schwieg, letztendlich war es Pomfrey zu verdanken, dass er in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Den er verbrachte die restlichen Tage bis zum Beginn der Ferien im Krankenflügel, seine Verletzungen waren zwar schnell geheilt, doch nicht seine seelischen wie sie sagte. Er bekam viel Besuch, aber sprechen tat er nicht. Nicht mit seinen Freunden. 

Nicht mit Pomfrey oder Dumbledore. Dann kamen Unbekannte Gesichter, ein mächtiger dunkelhäutiger Auror namens Kingsley, und dieser war nicht nur groß sondern auch mächtig. Seit dem das Brennen in Harry begonnen hatte, spürte er die Magie um jemanden und konnte feststellen wie mächtig derjenige war. Und dieser Auror war mächtig, und Harry genoss wie die Magie von diesen das Brennen etwas zurücknehmen ließ. „Harry, könntest du mir erzählen was geschehen war?“, fragte auch dieser. Harry beobachtete den Mann noch einen Moment, und musste sehr nach oben schauen, denn dieser war groß und gekleidet in einem schwarzen Anzug mit einer dunkelblauen Robe. Sein Gesicht mit einer Narbe auf der rechten Seite, und sonst einer sehr aristokratischen Form. Trotz der Bitte und die Magie, die ihn umhüllte wandte sich Harry auch von diesen ab und schloss die Augen. Kingsley schaute bittend zu der Schwester: „Hat er mit ihnen gesprochen, können sie was sagen oder wissen sie was?“ „Harry hat einen Schock, und er wird erst wieder sprechen wenn er dazu bereit ist.“, erklärte sie und schaute betrübt auf ihren Patienten. Kingsley war ein starker Mann und ein Ernster, von vielen auch als Kalt beschrieben, doch die Ereignisse im Trimagischen Turnier hatte alle erschüttert. Die Zeitung auf den Nachtisch zeigte ihm, dass auch der Junge vor ihm davon wusste. 

Es gab Kämpfe, zunächst nur im Untergrund, doch es gab auch Morde und Verbrechen. Viele dunklen Wesen und auch Magier kamen jetzt aus dem Exil, und hofften das sie nun endlich in dieser Welt einen Platz fanden. Dazu kam auch noch, das der dunkle Lord eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. Er stellte Bedingungen, und die war keiner aus dem Ministerium bereit zu erfüllen und so landeten sie in einem zweiten Krieg. Unzufrieden keine Informationen zu erhalten, und einen letzten Blick auf den schmalen, blassen Jungen und er ging. Danach hatte Harry für einige Tage Ruhe, doch dann kam sein Lehrer Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy, und besprachen etwas mit der Krankenschwester. Dabei fiel auch oft der Blick auf Harry, dieser saß auf seinem Bett, und hatte ein Buch vor seiner Nase, doch fiel auch sein Blick auf die beiden Magier. Der eine mit schwarzen glatten Haare, blasser Haut, einer krummen Nase und dunklen Augen gekleidet in schwarzen Roben. 

Lucius Malfoy fiel auf durch seine langen hellblonden Haaren, aristokratischen Zügen im Gesicht, klaren grauen Augen und gekleidet in edlen Roben. Am auffälligsten für Harry war aber die Magie um die Beiden, den auch diese war mächtig und nahm etwas von den Brennen, doch nun fiel ihm das erste Mal auf, dass das Brennen nicht verschwand sondern wanderte und das ließ unruhig werden. Schnell den Gedanken abwendend, wanderte sein Blick noch zu den anderen Anwesenden. Die beiden mächtigen waren inzwischen neben seinem Bett und sein Professor sprach zu ihm: „Mr. Potter unterlassen sie dieses Verhalten, sie wollen ja nur Aufmerksamkeit. Ich erwarte das sie in den letzten Tagen wieder am Unterricht teilneh...“ Dieser wurde aber von der Stimme unterbrochen, die Schwester mischte sich ein. „Professor Snape auch wenn sie ein Genie im Bereich Zaubertränke sind ist es doch mein Bereich in dem sie sich befinden, Mister Potter ist nicht fähig dem Unterricht teilzunehmen. Außerdem hat die ganze Zauberwelt genug von einem 14-jährigen erwartet.“, sprach diese und scheuchte den Meister der Zaubertränke raus. 

Lucius Malfoy, wandte sich aber noch zu ihm: „Mr. Potter ich bin hier wegen einer Angelegenheit des Ministeriums, das sie gemeinsam mit Mr. Diggory den Pokal erreicht haben, wurde der Gewinn auf sie und ihn aufgeteilt. So erhalten sie die Hälfte, wir werden es in ihr Gringotts Verlies bringen lassen und...“ Die Rede des Mannes wurde unterbrochen, als Harry ein Pergament nahm und etwas drauf schrieb. Dort stand: „Könnten Sie mich zu Gringotts begleiten in den Ferien?“ Dies war eine Kurzschlusszauberreaktion von Harry, er musste dorthin und er hatte niemanden der ihn dorthin begleiten würde. Auch wenn jetzt anscheinend ein neuer Krieg begann, war es Harry schlichtweg gleichgültig. Das Brennen und die Gedanken, also Instinkte, die schrien nach Freiheit, Sicherheit und auch Schutz. „Sie wollen das ich sie Begleite?“, fragte der Aristokrat nach. Harry nickte. Er erwartete eine negative Antwort, doch wurde er überrascht. „Ok, die Ferien beginnen am Freitag. Ich würde den Montag vorschlagen,wie kommen sie den nach London oder soll ich sie abholen?“ Überrascht schaute der Junge zu dem Mann auf, und schrieb auf das Pergament. „Ich lebe im Ligusterweg 4 in Surrey, könnten Sie mich dort holen?“ Wieder nickte der Mann. „Ok, Mr Potter, dann sehen wir uns am nächsten Montag gegen zehn würde ich sagen...Auf Wiedersehen Mr Potter.“, sagte der Mann und ging. Die komplette Woche bis zum Freitag verbrachte Harry im Krankenflügel, behütet von Pomfrey und geschützt vor allen Gästen. Selbst Dumbledore wurde von der resoluten Krankenschwester rausgeschmissen, am letzten Tag brachten ihm die Hauselfen seine Sachen und es die Krankenschwester begleitete ihn zum Bahnhof. Die Fahrt verbrachte Harry schlafend in einem leeren Abteil und er hasste es als er ankam, sein Onkel schnappte sich ihn und seine Sachen, dann fuhren sie nach Surrey. Harry hörte sich während der Fahrt das Gerede von seinen Onkel an, ignorierte es aber die meiste Zeit. Dies war das Geschehen der letzte Zeit, und so war heute Montag. Harry war schon am frühen Morgen fertig gewesen, hatte seine wichtigsten Sachen in einen Rucksack gepackt und war dann nach draußen gegangen um zu warten. Die letzten beide Tage hatte er seinen Familie ignoriert und nur seine Aufgaben erledigt und dann in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden. Am gestrigen Tag hatte er diese mit Hilfe eines Zettels darüber informiert, das er verschwinden würde. Denn heute nach dem Termin hatte er vor zu verschwinden, und nie wieder einen Fuß in die Zauberwelt zu setzten. 

Sein Onkel hatte gemischt reagiert, aber er hatte das ignoriert. Nun wartete er auf sein Abholkommando. Er hatte sich sogar absichtlich seine schönste Kleidung angezogen, eine schwarze enge Jeans, und darüber ein dunkelblaues Hemd mit langen Armen, aber aus dünneren Material. Dann noch eine dunkelgraue Weste und seine einzigen Sommerstiefel. Damit hoffte er Mister Malfoy nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Das Brennen in seinem Körper war nicht weniger geworden, und er hat sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt. Madame Pomfrey wusste auch nicht wie sie ihm helfen konnte, ihr war so ein Fall noch nie untergekommen. Harry wurde von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt als er das Geräusch eines Autos hörte, dass genau vor ihm hielt.   
Überrascht über die Muggeltechnik schaute Harry auf und stieg schnell in die offene Tür, als er von der Seite einen Mann heran nahen sah. Im Auto, einer Limousine saß Harry auf den äußersten Platz, neben ihm Mister Malfoy und ihnen gegenüber ein Unbekannter mit sehr heller Haut, groß und breitschultrig, das Gesicht schmal und die dunkelbraunen Haaren kurz geschnitten. Dessen kalten dunkelbraunen Augen blieben an Harrys Gestalt hängen, aber dieser war nicht nur von den Äußerlichkeiten abgelenkt sondern auch von der Magie. Sie war mächtig, zähflüssig und dunkel als sie über ihn rinnt. Harry schauderte beider gewaltigen Masse an Macht, wenn man auch noch dazu die von Lucius Malfoy zählte. Er schauderte aber auch, da die Magie dafür sorgte das dieses Brennen, von dem er geplagt war, stoppte und sich an eine Stelle zurückzog. Nein, nicht eine Stelle, zwei wie er jetzt erkannte und es ließ ihn erröten. „Mister Potter, geht es ihnen gut?“, fragte sein Nachbar auf der hinteren Bank. 

„Was, wieso...?“, fragte Harry Zurück abgelenkt von seinen Reaktionen. Sowie abgelenkt, das er wieder sprach. War es die Magie, die ihn die Kraft gab dies wieder zu tun. „Sie haben gewimmert...“, erklang die dunkle Stimme seines Gegenübers. „Gewimmert, warum...“, fing Harry an und unterbrach sich selbst. Natürlich hatte er gewimmert, und er könnte auch seufzen und jauchzen, sowie schreien, denn er wünschte sich das diese Magie ewig um ihn herum schwebte. „Sie sprechen ja wieder. Naja egal, das ist mein Kollege Mister Thomas...er musste auch heute zu Gringotts, macht es ihnen etwas aus das wir sie begleiten.“,informierte ihn Mister Malfoy, fast schon unbeeindruckt über die wiedergekehrte Sprache. „ Ich habe kein Problem damit, Mister Malfoy. Eher würde ich sie um Hilfe bitten...ich habe keine Ahnung was mich bei Gringotts erwartet, nur das was falsch ist.“ „Sie sind naiv, wenn sie fremde Personen einfach so in ihre finanzielle Lage Einblick gewähren,“, zischte Mister Thomas. „Da stimme ich zu, Mister Potter. Sie kennen mich und Mister Thomas nicht, um es genauer zu sagen bei der allgegenwärtigen Lage unserer Welt ist es sogar dumm.“, erklang auch Mister Malfoys Stimme. Harry machte sich klein bei den Worten der beiden Herren, aber was sollte er tun.

Er hatte das Gefühl, das etwas mehr als schief lief und jetzt hatte er diese beide Herren hier, die mit ihrer Magie nur so herum zu sprühen, aber genau dadurch hatte er das Gefühl zu vertrauen. Schweigend verbrachte er die Fahrt, als sie nach langer Zeit vor einem großen modrigen Gebäude mitten in London hielten. „Wo sind wir?“ „Dies ist der Muggeleingang von Gringotts, so wie das Ministerium. Nur wenige dürfen diesen Eingang benutzen, und die meisten nehmen den öffentlichen...“, erklärte Mister Thomas ihn. Alle drei stiegen aus, und gingen durch einen Seiteneingang hinein. Sie befanden sich in der Halle von Gringotts und traten auf einen der Kobolde zu. „Ihr Hiersein...“, fragte dieser, „Griphok richtig? Harry Potter, ich wollte sie etwas zu meinen Eltern fragen?“, erklang Harrys stimme hinter den beiden großen Männern. „Mister Potter, sehr erfreut sie wieder zu sehen.“ „Sie kennen seinen Namen Mister Potter...?“, fragte Thomas. „Er hat mich damals das erste Mal hier begleitet, also warum sollte ich nicht seinen Namen kennen...“ „Mister Potter, sie wollen über ihre Eltern sprechen...dürfte ich wissen wieso?“, fragte Griphok. „Könnten wir das in einem nicht öffentlichen Raum tun...“, bat Harry. „Natürlich, folgen sie mir...und ihre Begleiter?“, erklärte dieser und ging vor. 

„Sie kommen mit...“ Die drei folgten dem Kobold zu einem Büro, dieses wahr groß genug um sie vier Platz nehmen zu lassen. Harry setzte sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Kobold und die beiden anderen daneben, der Kobold hinter einen Schreibtisch. „Mister Potter , ich bin jetzt mal ehrlich zu Ihnen, warum waren sie nicht vor vier Jahren hier...und erst jetzt?“, fragte der Kobold. „Es hat etwas mit den Ereignissen vor einen paar Woche zu tun, ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich bin den Geistern meiner Eltern begegnet und mein Vater teilte mir mit, es wäre wichtig hier her zu kommen...und das es ihm Leid täte. Haben meine Eltern ein Testament hinterlassen?“ Er sah nicht wie sich die Männer neben ihm einen Blick austauschten. Griphok betrachtete den Jungen vor sich und zückte seine Hand. Es erschienen vor ihm mehrere Akten, und diese ging er durch bis er einen dunkelbraunen Brief in der Hand hielt. „Ja, sie haben eines hinterlassen. Sie können ihn gerne lesen...“, und gab ihn Harry. 

Harry nahm ihn und las diesen durch, oder wollte es, doch der Brief öffnete sich und es erhallte die Stimme von Lilly Potter im Raum. „Mein geliebter Sohn, wenn du diesen Brief geöffnet hast, werden ich und dein Vater nicht mehr leben. Wir lieben dich mein Kind, aber wir mussten alles tun um dich zu schützen, deshalb sind wir in das sichere Haus gegangen und haben Dumbledore vertraut. Doch wenn wir nicht mehr leben, gab es einen Verrat und dies kann auch nur durch Dumbledore passiert sein. Sirius, dein Patenonkel wird dir erzählt haben das es Peter war, der unser Haus kannte aber das war nicht die Wahrheit. Wir haben eine doppelte Finte genutzt, und wo Peter wusste wo wir leben, hat nur Dumbledore die Residenz erkannt, in der wir wirklich waren. Doch an einigen Abenden waren wir in unseren Fake Haus und dies wusste nur er. Harry vertrau ihm nicht...“, und die Nachricht von seiner Mutter endete, doch direkt danach begann sein Vater zu sprechen. 

„Harry, mein Sohn es tut mir so Leid, es gibt aber noch was, was du unbedingt wissen musst und ich bete du erfährst es früh genug. Harry, du bist mein Nachkomme und mein Erbe, aber das bedeutet auch, dass du das blöd der Naturalis Magica in dir hast. Dies hatte auch deine Mutter in sich, und durch die beiden Blutlinien trifft es dich zu 100 Prozent. Naturalis Magica sind Menschen mit einem hohen Prozent an Magie in sich und dies betrifft auch ihre Instinkte, sie haben mehr ursprüngliche Instinkte und diese werden erst in Todesgefahr mit hohen Satz an Stress geweckt. Wenn sie erwachen, haben sie eine Neigung dazu ihre Magie an andere starke Magier zu binden, wenn auch meist nur ein Zweig der Magie, dunkel oder hell. Ob Dunkel oder Hell, wird entschieden auf Grund des Grund des Stresses und der Todesangst, und das bedeutet wenn es die Dunkle Magie ist, ist man mehr der hellen zugetan und eben andersrum. Jetzt das Wichtigste, deine Instinkte werden am Anfang nur im Form eines Gefühl des Brennens sein und sich dann zentrieren in der Nähe von starken Partnern und dann werden sie ausbrechen, und du wirst dich an einige von Ihnen binden für Immer.   
Um diesen Bund, und den Schutz dadurch zu stärken wird dein Körper in einen ständigen Zustand der Zucht gehen. Auch du als Mann kannst schwanger werden, und dies wird dein Körper in einen ständigen Zyklus von deinen Partner versuchen. Es klingt auf der einen Seite schrecklich, aber auf der anderen Seite wirst du von diesen auch für immer geschützt werden und da sie auch nur eine höhere Magie als du besitzen, werdet ihr auch lange leben. Harry, Naturalis Magica werden sehr geschätzt und es gibt nur wenige auf der Welt, jeder wird wünschen dein Partner zu sein falls du erwachst. Ich hoffe du gerätst nicht in eine solche Gefahr. Wir lieben dich mein Schatz, und vergiss nicht, ich vererbe dir alles meiner Familie.“ 

„Ich liebe dich, mein Kleiner...“, kam noch ein letztes Mal die Stimme seiner Mutter. Das Büro wurde von Schweigen eingehüllt, denn alle schienen diese Nachricht zu verarbeiten. Der Kobold blickte mit Bewunderung auf den Jungen vor sich, denn auch wenn andere es nicht wahrnahmen. Er spürte es aber und nach der Erkenntnis in den Augen von Harry, dieser auch. Harry konnte innerlich schreien, er wusste das es wahr ist. Das es die Wahrheit war und das es ihn betraf. Die Hitze, die Gefühle. Das Turnier war nur im Weitesten Sinne helle Magie, aber was ihn in Todesangst versetzt hat war die Bevölkerung, die bereit waren junge Erwachsene und in seinem Fall ein Kind zu opfern. Noch wusste nur niemand, dass er erwacht war oder? Harry blickte auf und erkannte auch die Erkenntnis in den Augen von Griphok. Korrektur, dachte Harry, einer wusste es. Neben ihm setzte sich Mister Thomas und auf der anderen Seite Mister Malfoy aufrecht hin, die Magie der beiden hatte sich verdoppelt wahrscheinlich durch die Aufregung und jetzt erst nahm Harry wahr, wie mächtig die Beiden waren. Mister Lucius Malfoy war ein mächtiger Mann, ob magisch oder politisch, und auch er kannte die Ehre eines solchen mächtigen Wesen Partner zu sein. Alle suchten nach solchen Partnern, nicht nur wegen der Treue, der Macht und der starken Nachkommen, sondern auch das die eigene Magie verdoppelt wird in solchen Fällen. Zusätzlich sollen diese Geschöpfe nicht nur sehr sexuell sei, sondern auch liebenswert und gute Partner, und Mütter oder in Mister Potters Fall Väter. Sein Blick fiel auf den Jungen, und sah dessen Wechsel mit dem Kobold, warum lag ein Erkennen in deren Augen. 

So fragte er sich auch, war dieser bereits erwacht oder noch nicht, und mit welcher Neigung. Der Blick fiel auch auf Mister Thomas, oder besser den dunklen Herren, auch diesem war bewusst geworden was für eine Macht in dem Jungen war. Diesen Gedanke hatte der Herr tatsächlich, noch mehr aber das dies ein Gemahl an seiner Seite war und nun fragte er sich nur, war er schon erwacht. „Mister Potter, ich verspreche Ihnen stillschweigen darüber zu halten. Ich habe auch gerade Zauber auf dem Büro gewannt, dass auch die beiden Herren nichts weiter geben können...“ „Was!“, wurde Griphok von Mister Malfoy unterbrochen. 

„Mister Malfoy auch wenn sie dies vielleicht nicht schätzen, ist für uns magischen Geschöpfe ein solches Wesen eine Heiligkeit und wir würden diese schützen. Ihr Menschen seid habgierig, und auch wenn Mister Potter noch nicht erwacht ist, kann ich ihnen sagen, dass der Junge trotzdem noch minderjährig ist. Diese Information in den falschen Händen, kann alles zerstören. Vor allen aber den Jungen...“ „Griphok, was haben wir meine Eltern vererbt...“, erklang die zögernde Stimme von Harry. Dieser wollte nach dieser Info nur noch weg, aus der Zauberwelt und von Allen. „Mister Potter, sie haben zum einen den Titel Lord Potter geerbt. Ich gebe ihnen noch den Siegelring, dann noch einiges andere. Hier haben wir eine Auflistung.“, und der Kobold reichte ihm einen Zettel.

Immobilien  
Schloss Potter England, Villa Pottera Italien, Schloss Lux Frankreich, Villa Hia Bali, Haus Potter Neuseeland, Schloss Canter Irland, Wohnung USA New York, Wohnung USA San Francisco, Wohnung Hong Kong, Wohnung Japan Tokio   
(Alle Gebäude sind mit einer entsprechenden Anzahl Hauselfen ausgestattet treu dem Haus Potter zu Diensten)

Vermögen  
Marktanteile Firmen Wert 200.000.000 Galleonen   
Allgemeines Vermögen Verliese Potter Wert 500.000.000 Galleonen   
Andere Verliese Wert 100.000.000

Sitze  
Schulgremium (eingenommen von Mister Dumbledore)  
Gamot(eingenommen von Mister Dumbledore)

Andere Erbteile   
Evans Vermögen Wert 100.000.000 Galleonen   
Perverl Vermögen Wert 200.000.000 Galleonen

Besitz  
Erbteil Potter, durch Perverel, zu Gryffendore 25 Prozent der Schule  
Harry las es sich in Ruhe durch und errechnete dich schnell das er reich genug war, abzutauchen. Also wandte er sich zu Griphok. „Sind die Gebäude geschützt, und gibt es Portschlüssel dazu?“ „Ja, Mister Potter. Am besten ist das Gebäude in Frankreich geschützt, das Schloss Lux mit ähnlichen Zaubern wie Hogwarts und nur sie können gestatten wer hinein kommt, in der Nähe liegt ein kleines Dorf und dazu sind vor Ort um die 20 Hauselfen, wenn sie sich nicht vermehrt haben inzwischen. Das Gebäude verfügt über mehrere Annehmlichkeiten, wie einen riesigen Park, mehrere Gästehäuser, eine Reitanlage, einen kleinen See, das Schloss selbst, Schwimmanlagen, moderne Muggelausstattung und alles voll eingerichtet.“ „Was ist mit einer Bibliothek, und könnte ich da auch zaubern?“, unterbrach ihn ein weiteres Mal Harry. Nachdenkend und den Jungen betrachtend, erkannte der Kobold was er vor hatte und nickte zu Beiden. „Mister, nein Lord Potter sie wären dort vollkommen sicher. Es gibt auch einige Eulen die nicht verfolgbar sind, und der Kamin in mit einem Büro von Gringotts verbunden. Ich könnte sogar eine Verbindung zu mir einrichten. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass sie sich absetzten möchten...“ Harry blickte zu den Kobold, und auch kurz zu den Magiern an seiner Seite. 

Die Beiden beobachteten ihn genau. Doch ohne diese zu beachten wandte sich Harry wieder zu dem Kobold. „Ja, seitdem ich in die Zaubererwelt kam, wurde ich ohne Vorbereitung in alles hineingepresst, was ich nicht wollte. Ich sollte der Retter sein, ein Wunderkind, aber dann doch nicht zu sehr, weil dann könnte ich ja gefährlich werden. Ich will das alles nicht, ich wollte immer nur Harry sein und dann das letzte Jahr. Den ganzen Leuten müsste doch klar sein, ich bin nur ein dummes, naives Kind. Noch nicht mal mit einem passablen Vormund. Keiner hat mir zunächst geglaubt oder mir geholfen von diesem dummen Turnier gerettet zu werden und ich habe nachgeforscht, man hätte es verhindern sollen. Ich hatte nur Glück, Griphok. Nur Glück und eine solche Angst vor der Erwartungen, aber auch von der Handhabe der Zauberwelt, warum beschützen sie nicht ihre Nachkommen, die nächste Generation. Und das unabhängig von mir, die anderen waren gerade mal 17 und dann soll man an einen Turnier teilnehmen, wo es schon Tote gab...entschuldigen Sie, aber ich will nicht mehr. Haben sie einen...“ „Einen Portschlüssel, ja, ich lasse ihn bringen. Aber zunächst ihren Siegelring.“, und Griphok gab ihn den Ring. Harry setzte diesen auf. „Mister Potter, sie können nicht...sie.“, fing Mister Malfoy an. 

„Sie wollen abhauen wie ein Feigling...“, sprach Mister Thomas. „Nein, nicht weil ich feige bin. Sondern nicht lebensmüde... Mister Malfoy sagen, sie ihren Meister. Ich mach da nicht mit, soll er sich mit denen rumschlagen, der will, aber ich nicht.“, sprach es Harry klar aus und atmete aus, als ein anderer Kobold kam. Er stand aus und streckte sich, auch wenn das Brennen wieder stärker würde. Vielleicht würde sich aber alles beruhigen, wenn er einfach weg von Allen war. Weg von diesen Scheusalen, die sich Menschen nannten. „Griphok, sie können mich gerne besuchen. Und ich wäre dankbar mit der Verbindung zu Ihnen, aber sonst schweigen sie ja. Mister Malfoy und Mister Thomas, ich wäre dankbar wenn auch sie Schweigen würden über alles, weil sie es wollen. Ich will einfach...“, unterbrach sich Harry und spürte wie sich Tränen bildeten. Er konnte nicht mehr, das war die Wahrheit. „Mister Potter, wir kennen uns nicht...aber wenn ich über ihre Geschichte, und das Alles heute Gehörte nachdenke, ist es die richtige Entscheidung. Vielleicht gibt es noch Leute die so denken wie sie, geben sie unsere Welt nicht auf. Und sie können mir schreiben, wenn etwas ist...“, fing Mister Thomas an und stand auf. 

„Ich stimme meinen Kollegen zu, und wenn was ist, können sie sich auch bei mir melden.“, machte Mister Malfoy weiter. „Viel Glück, Mister Potter...“, hörte er nur noch die Stimme von Griphok, als er den kleinen Kaste packte und verschwand. Er tauchte vor einer großen Türe auf, eine Hölzerne und darüber stand in Lateinisch etwas. Durchatmend und schmerzen ignorieren öffnete er die Tür, und erblickte einen großen Empfangssaal. Es tauchten schnell viele Hauselfen auf und eine mit einem goldenen Stecker im Ohr trat auf ihn zu. „Willkommen Lord Potter...“ Harry konnte zunächst kaum antworten, der große Empfangssaal übertraf seine Erwartungen. Der Boden war kein Marmor, oder anderes sehr herrschaftliches, es war nur ein hochwertiger dunkler Parkettboden und es wirkte durch die Möbel sehr einladend. „Hallo, seid ihr die Elfen hier?“ „Ja, mein Herr. Wir sind um die 20 Elfen, mein Name ist Gilly und ich bin die Hauptelfe!“ „Hauptelfe?“ 

„Ja, das bedeutet ich übernehme die Verteilung von Aufgaben und damit, weiß ich auch was gemacht werden muss...“ „Ok, könntest du mir alles zeigen und erzählen...ich habe vor hier zu bleiben, und nicht nach England zurück zukehren, aber das bedeutet auch, dass ich hier irgendwie meine Ausbildung machen muss.“ Die Elfe mit den goldenen Ohrring, schickte alle weg und bat Harry ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen von der Halle nach links, durch eine große Tür. Die Tür führte in einen großen Saal, wo vor ihm und links Zur Seite gemütliche Wohnzimmergarnituren standen. Am anderen Ende gab es auf der linken Seite eine Essecke und eine offene Küche gab es auch. „Die Küche ist die private Küche, viele Mitglieder der Familie Potter lieben es selber zu kochen, nur zu besonderen Anlässen kochen wir. Meistens sind wir mit Sauber machen beschäftigt, oder säubern. Aber sie können uns auch jederzeit die Aufgabe geben etwas zu kochen. In der offenen Küche gibt es eine Klappe im Boden, die zu unseren Wohnräumen, und unseren Küche führt.“, erklärte Gilly. Harry schaute sich um und war froh, nicht die protzige Gestaltung wie von anderen Reinblütern zu sehen. 

„Warum ist es hier so gemütlich?“, fragte e. „Der letzte Herr, ihr Großvater beschloss diesen Ort nur für die Familie zu nehmen. Auf dem Gelände gibt es ein Haus, das für geschäftliche Dinge genommen wird. Und dies hier ist für Familie und Freunde.“, kam die Erklärung, wahrend sie wieder in die Halle gingen. Auf der anderen Seite war noch eine Tür und diese öffnete sich in einen kleinen Flur mit drei Türe. „Hinter der ersten Tür ist ein Badezimmer, hinter der zweiten ein Arbeitszimmer und ein Studierzimmer mit Bibliothek.“ Harry schaute auch in diese Räume, das Bad in Blautönen, das Arbeitszimmer mit vielen Dokumenten, und Bücher dominiert durch einen großen Schreibtisch. Das Studierzimmer dagegen eine Mischung aus einen kleinen Klassenzimmer, mit 5 Bänken und Stühlen davor, einer Tafel und allerlei Sachen für Studium, sowie eine groß aussehende Bibliothek. „Die Räume sind größer gezaubert?“ „Ja, mein Herr. Gerade hier unten um alle Bücher mit unterzubringen.“ Als nächstes gingen sie beide die Treppe nach oben, und waren in einen kleinen Flur, mit Treppen ein Stockwerk höher. Auch hier gingen zwei Türen ab. 

Die Hauselfe erklärte: „Hier befinden sich die Kinderzimmer auf beiden Seiten. Insgesamt zehn Stück, für jeweils zwei Personen und mit eigenem kleinen Bad. Im Obersten Stockwerk ist auf der einen Seite das Masterschlafzimmer, Balkon, mit Bad und noch einen kleinen Raum für Babys. Und auf der anderen Seite noch mal Schlafzimmertür Kinder im jüngeren Alter.“ Alle Räume die Harry sich anschaute, waren sehr gemütlich gestaltet und er konnte sagen, dass er sich direkt wohlfühlte. Es gab unten im Gemeinschaftsraum einen Zugang zur überdachten Terrasse, und man konnte von dort auch in den Garten. Im Garten der ähnlich einem Park war, gab es neben dem Geschäftshaus, noch einen Pool in einem Wintergarten, und ein Gebäude, wo es einen Trainingshalle, Labors und andere nützliche Sachen gab. Von den ganzen Eindrücken war Harry sehr ermüdet, und begab sich nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung ins Hauptschlafzimmer. Das Bett war groß genug für bis zu zehn Personen, aber Harry fiel ins Bett. Er konnte von dort nach draußen über den Balkon in den Garten schauen,da es auch auf einer erhöhten Plattform war. Jetzt konnte er endlich durchatmen und dies tat er auch für zwei Sekunden, als das Brennen seiner Wandlung wieder entfachte. Sobald er richtig wach war, sagte er sich, dass er mal in der Bibliothek danach suchen musste. 

Nun aber versuchte er die Schmerzen auszublenden, und schloss die Augen. Die Dunkelheit umschloss ihn, und er trieb in den Schlaf. Mehrere Kilometer davon entfernt, in einem Saal mit dunklen Sesseln und einer schaurigen Atmosphäre. In einem von ihnen saß Mister Thomas, oder jetzt mit den rot glühenden Augen besser bekannt als Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Voldemord. Seine roten Augen glühten, und beobachtete seine Freunde. Bei ihm saßen Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, und Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir Greyback war ein wilder Mann, mit verwuschelten silbernen Haaren, einen ebenso farbigen Ziegenbart, goldenen Augen und einen Berg von Muskeln. Sie unterhielten sich über die neusten Erkenntnisse von Harry Potter. „Er ist also gegangen?“, fragte Snape. „Ja , er hat sich komplett abgeseilt, und hat auch nicht vor wieder zu kommen.“, erklärte Tom. „Ist ja nicht das schlechteste, das wir den Welpen los sind...aber weiß es Dumbledore schon?“, überlegte Fenrir. 

Ob es das Beste war, wusste Tom noch nicht, nachdem er erfahren hatte das dieser ein Natura Magica war und somit das Mittel schlecht hin um starke Nachkommen zu haben. Obwohl der Frage noch im Raum stand, in welche Richtung sich der Junge angezogen fühlt. „Nein, er weiß es nicht...und ich denke, wir können jetzt damit starten die Welt zu verändern. Also...“, und Tom enthüllte seinen Plan. So vergingen mehrere Wochen, und während Harry lernte und die Zeit damit verbrachte zu erkennen, was er da nun war. Schlimmer fand er aber das Wissen, das dieses Brennen bis zu einer Verpaarung nicht vergehen würde. Er bildete sich weiter und versuchte er zu ignorieren, und da er alleine war, schaffte er dies auch. Nur machte sich über den Moment Gedanken, wenn er je Besuch bekommen würde. In der Zeit bekam er Briefe von Lucius Malfoy und diesen ominösen Mister Thomas, die einzigen die wussten wo er war neben Griphok. Zusätzlich hatte es seine Eule Hedwig auch hier her geschafft, dabei einige Briefe und Anfragen, aber er beantwortete diese nicht. Seine Hedwig blieb hier, und die Briefe schickte er nur noch mit den anderen Eulen. Inzwischen hatte sich einiges verändert in der Zaubererwelt. Voldemord, hatte sich gezeigt und die Welt über seine Bedingungen informiert. 

Dazu kamen Kämpfe und Kriege, aber er war sicher. So begann ein weiterer Morgen im September inzwischen, und die Schule hätte für ihn eigentlich bereits begonnen. Er wachte auf und kroch aus den Decken, mit dem Blick über die Landschaft. Sich streckend ging er ins Bad und klatschte erst mal etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. „Das tut gut....“, seufzte er. Dann machte er sich in Boxershorts auf den Weg nach Unten in die Küche, da er noch eine alleine lebte, hatte er seine Hauselfen gebeten ihn zu helfen Frühstücke zu machen und gemeinsam auch in den Tag zu starten. So saßen im Moment am Esstisch ein Teil der Elfen, und stellten gerade Pfannkuchen auf den Tisch. „Guten Morgen, Herr! Wie war die Nacht?“, fragte Gilly. Harry setzte sich neben diese und nahm sich etwas bevor er antwortete: „Es geht...das Brennen ist zurzeit wieder stärker. Aber ich hatte vor heute mit Runen anzufangen, hoffentlich lenkt mich das etwas ab.“ „Mein Herr, sie wissen, dass nur eine Sache helfen würde...wenn es so weiter geht, fällt ihnen irgendwann nichts mehr ein was sie lernen können. Wenn man bedenkt wie schnell sie alleine alles zu Heilzaubern gelernt haben.“ „Ich weiß, aber noch klappt es...“, und aß dann. Danach zog er sich an und ging in die Bibliothek, dort hatte er sich schon alles zurecht gelegt. In diesem Raum befand sich auch der Kamin, der mit dem von Griphok verbunden war. Er setzte sich an die Bücher und vertiefte sich in seinen Studien der Runen, als einige Stunden darauf die Flammen sich entfachten. 

„Mister Potter, Mister Potter sind sie da...“, rief es aus dem Kamin. „Ja, ich bin hier...“, sprach er und beugte sich hinab zum Kamin, „...ist etwas passiert?“ „Es gab einen Angriff und zwei Leute hier, brauchen Hilfe. Leider fand es hier bei Gringotts statt, und auch wenn die andere Partei verantwortlich war, brauchen die Herren Hilfe. Könnten sie zu Ihnen?“ Harrys Rettungsmodus sprang sofort an, aber auch der Gedanke kam, was ist wenn es dunkle Magier sind. Doch konnte er Rettung nur deswegen verwehren. Also stimmte er zu, und Harry ließ alles für Heilung zu ihm herbei fliegen. In der Zeit glühte der Kamin und vor ihm erschienen ein halbwegs stehender Severus Snape und der Auror Kingsley Shaklebott. Dieser lag schwerverletzt und blutend auf dem Boden, doch Harry wurde eine Sekunde niedergerissen von der dunklen Aura der Beiden, dann raffte er sich schnell auf und zauberte los. Auf Kingsley vor allen stabilisierende Zauber und flößte ihm dann noch Tränke ein. Seinen ehemaligen Professor reichte er einen Pepper Up, und dieser schaute etwas pikiert auf die Phiole. „Diesen Schund von ihnen werde ich nicht nehmen...“, knurrte dieser. „Dann nicht, aber ich habe geübt die letzten Wochen...er ist gut, kontrollieren sie doch die Farbe?“, ignorierte diesen dann aber. Während er sich um den Auror kümmerte, das er wie der Professor die Phiole öffnete, und daran roch und die Farbe begutachtete. Dann wurde der Trank genommen, und Harry merkte wie der Professor besser aussah. Auch Kingsley war stabil. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Harry. Severus setzte sich schnaufend auf einen der Stühle, Harry ließ den Anderen auf den Tisch schwebend während er auf eine Antwort wartete. „Ein Angriff in der Winkelgasse, hell gegen dunkel, und mitten drin hat Dumbledore einen Erkennungszauber wirken lassen...“ „Scheiße...“, entfuhr es Harry. Dieser Zauber ließen erkennen, welcher Magie man mehr zugeneigt war und beide waren ja, dunkle Magier. „Ja, das war es...wo sind wir hier eigentlich?“, bemerkte der Professor und schaute sich um.

„In Frankreich, im Schloss Lux der Potter Familie...als ich meinen Titel bekam, wurde mir erklärt, dass dies hier das sicherste Haus ist.“, deutete Harry und ließ Gilly erscheinen. „Mein Herr, oh, wir haben Gäste?“, freute sich die Hauselfe. „Ja, kannst du die Gästezimmer in meinen Stock fertig machen. Und heute beim Abendessen sind wir zu dritt, aber nur was Leichtes...“, ordnete Harry an. „Das wird Miss Granger aber nicht gefallen, dass sie Hauselfen besitzen...“, brummte Snape. „Mich juckt es nicht, außerdem sind diese meine Freunde...nicht meine Hauselfen, ohne Menschen ist es hier ziemlich einsam.“ „War ihre Entscheidung...“ „Und es war die Richtige...Gilly, zeig Snape seinen Raum und kann einer den Auroren in sein Zimmer schweben lassen. Ich muss noch was machen...“, und flüchtete aus den Raum. Snape sah ihm nach, und schmunzelte leicht. „War das eine Flucht...“ „Kann sein Mister Snape, bitte folgen sie mir...“, sagte die Elfe und ließ den Auroren auch schweben. Der Zauberer schaute sich die Gegend sehr genau an, und war überrascht wie gemütlich es hier wirkte. Die Hauselfen waren überraschenderweise auch zu sehen, wie sie arbeiteten.

„Der Herr ist sehr einsam, also hat er schon zu Anfang gesagt...dass wir uns nicht verstecken sollen.“, erklärte Gilly auf die nicht gestellte Frage. Im Obersten Stock sah Snape die linke verschlossene Tür. Dahinter befand sich wahrscheinlich das Hauptschlafzimmer. Aber sie gingen durch die andere Tür, dort traten sie in eines der Schlafzimmer. Der Auror wurde auf das Bett schwebend gelassen, und als sich Gilly an ihn wendete sagte er: „Ich werde bei Kings bleiben...er wird bald aufwachen und fragen haben.“ „Ok, Sir.“ Gilly verschwand und Severus setzte sich neben dem Bett auf einen Stuhl. Er dachte über die Situation nach, den Jungen. Dessen Magie war um ein vielfaches gestiegen und auch dessen Fähigkeiten. Wenn er aus dem Fenster blickte, sah er eine weite Landschaft und auch einige Gebäude. So in die Betrachtung und seine Gedanken vertieft merkte er erst einen Moment später wie sich Kings rührte. „Sev, bist du es?“ „Ja, Kings...wir sind in Sicherheit.“ 

„Und wo...?“,fragte dieser und schaute sich das Zimmer an. Es war ein gemütlicher Raum mit hellen Möbeln, Holzboden und einem pastelligen Gelb an den Wänden. „Unglaublich, aber wir sind bei Potter zuhause.“ „Bei Potter, dem kleinen Jungen...der abgehauen ist.“ „Ja, abgehauen. Obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, das da noch mehr ist. Zum Abendessen werden wir ihn sehen...“ „Dann werde ich auch Fragen haben...aber was machen wir mit der Anderen Situation, Dumbledore weiß nun das wir dunkel sind?“, stellte Kings fest. „Bei mir wusste er es, durch die Spion Situation. Aber bei dir, warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“ „Ich konnte nicht, ich habe es immer unterdrückt.“, meinte Kings und schaute an die Decke des Zimmers. „Das ist gefährlich, dass weist du oder?“, fragte Snape nach. Er sah wie der dunkelhäutige Mann nickte, und wurde nur noch besorgter. 

„Darum kümmern wir uns auch noch.“ Die Beiden einigten sich darauf sich bis zum Abend auszuruhen. Harry hatte sich in der Zeit im Wintergarten zurückgezogen, denn seit die Beiden hier waren hatte sich was verändert. Das Brennen hatte sich verändert, es machte seine Haut kribbelig, und das Er keuchte als er sich bewegte, denn es war noch mehr. Neben dem Brennen an seinen Körper, den Kribbeln, waren seine Nippel empfindlich und wenn der Stoff seines -shirts über diese rieb keuchte er auf. Der Gedanke fiel sofort auf die Magie der Zwei Zauberern, diese war dunkel gewesen und hatte ihn direkt angezogen. Er wollte sich zu ihnen bewegen, sie sollten ihn berühren und alleine bei der Vorstellung, dass sie ihn berührten ließ seinen Schwanz anfangen hart zu werden. Die Erregung wirbelte durch seinen Körper, wenn seine Fantasie sich entfachte. Severus blasse Haut gegen seine leicht goldige, der harte Körper von den Auroren, die Magie um sich , diese Berührungen, Haut an Haut. Harry stöhnte und er leckte sich über die Lippen, bei der Vorstellung wie sie schmeckten oder sich in ihn pressten. Ihre Schwänze in seinen Arsch, am besten Beide. Der Schmerz, und dann wenn sie mit ihn sprachen, oder ihn leichte Klapse gaben. Harry stöhnte jetzt mehr und er spürte plötzlich wie er feucht wurde. Er machte seine Hose locker und griff an seinen Arsch, nicht nur sein Penis sonderte Vorsperma ab, auch um seine Rosette wurde es feucht. Seine Finger berührten seinen Anus und er keuchte, denn er war so empfindlich und da war wirklich eine Flüssigkeit. 

Seinen Finger zog er zurück und begutachtete diesen, die Flüssigkeit war klar, und von der Konsistenz wie Creme. Er leckte es ab, und stöhnte auf, denn Geschmack war angenehm süßlich. Es wurde mehr wie er es spürte, und er roch auch süßlich. Keuchend, nach Atem ringend, berührte er seinen Penis und bewegte seine Hand auf und ab. Dabei stellte er sich vor, wie die Finger von Kingsley sich um seinen Schwanz schlossen und ihn animierten in die Faust zu stoßen, und wie Severus lange Finger über seine Hüfte streichen, und dann seinen Arsch umfassen. Plötzlich tauchte Gilly auf: „Herr!“ Sich sammelnd setzte sich Harry auf und schaute auf die kleine Hauselfe. „Ja, Gilly...“ „Der andere Herr ist auch wach...aber ruhen sich im Moment aus, ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?“ „Ja, Gilly...es ist nur die Anwesenheit der beiden Herren. Ich denke, Ich will nur...“, es fiel ihm schwer dies auszusprechen. „Sie wollen sich paaren? Herr, das ist normal wie sie wissen. Und Herr verzeihen sie, sobald sie diesen Geruch wahrnehmen, werden sie es auch wollen.“, erklärte die Elfe. „Ich weiß...“, sagte Harry. Er blickte auf den Pool und entschloss sich, etwas zu schwimmen. 

Er zog sich komplett aus, seufzend auf seinen semiharten Schwanz blickend und sprang ins kühle Nass. Das Wasser, kühl und sehr angenehm, genoss er auf seiner erhitzen Haut. Er schwamm einige Runden, und machte sich dann in der dort befundenen Dusche fertig für das Abendmahl. Sein Gemüt war etwas abgekühlt. Gilly hatte ihn neue Sachen gebracht, eine Skinny Jeans in schwarz und ein Shirt in weiß. Als er sich im Spiegel anschaute, fand er, das er sehr gut aus. Also ging er zum Esszimmer, und erleichternd ausatmend stellte er fest, dass seine beiden Gäste nicht anwesend waren. Kingsley und Snape hatte sich auch was frisch gemacht und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. Dabei schauten sie sich auch genau um. Es fielen ihnen beide auf, das dieses Haus trotz seiner Größe eher auf Gemütlichkeit gemacht war. „Schön ist es ja hier...ich kann den Jungen verstehen, hierhin zu gehen.“, stellte Kings fest. „Ja, aber auch wegen der Situation. Wenn mach bedacht, was der Junge mitgemacht hatte.“, fügte Sev hinzu. 

Sie waren unten angekommen und traten durch die Tür in den großen Gemeinschaftsaal. Ihr Blick fiel zunächst auf die Sofaecken, mit Muggelgeräten und dann auf den großen Esstisch, an dem der Junge saß. Kings fiel auf, das dieser nicht nur normal schaute, sondern auch nervös war. Und dieser Geruch, kam er von den Essen. Auch Severus bemerkte das Auftreten den Jungen, und sah sich dann den Tisch an, es waren leckere Speisen dort. „Setzen sie sich doch...“, bat Harry. Er hatte die Ankunft der beiden erwartet, denn ihre Magie war näher gekommen und umschmeichelte sie wie ein Duft, die dunklen Wolken erfüllten deren Umgebung und Harry zog diese Macht magisch an. Doch hielt er sich zurück. Die Beiden setzten sich jeweils an eine Seite, und schnell begann Harry sich aufzutun. Er spürte wie die Sekunden verstrichen und ihm wieder heißer wurde. Diese Tatsache ignorierend, beobachtete er die Beiden wie sich diese etwas nahmen. Es gab Kartoffeln mit Spinat und Lachs, dazu noch eine leichte Sauce. Zum Nachtisch hatten Gilly und ihre Crew noch einen leckeren Kuchen gezaubert. „Es ist köstlich Mister Potter...“, erklang die dunkle Stimme des Aurors. 

„Bedanken sie sich bei Gilly, meiner Hauselfe. Sie und ihr Team sind klasse. Geht es Ihnen den besser...“ „Ja, das ist der Vorteil eines Magiers mit dunkler Magie, sie heilen schneller.“ „Mister Potter, was ich mich frage? Was haben sie vor?“, sprach Severus dazwischen. „Sev, lass den Jungen doch einen Moment...“, flüsterte Kingsley. „Nein, das ist eine berechtigte Frage. Um aber ehrlich zu Ihnen zu sein, ich habe gar nichts vor. Ich werde einfach hier bleiben und gut ist.“ „Potter, das ist doch nicht ihr ernst...“ „Wieso nicht, ich bin gerade mal 15 und ohne Vormünder die sich um mich kümmern, dazu kommt ein Krieg der gerade ausbricht. Was soll ich in dieser Situation tun, oder warum sollte ich? Ich bin ein Junge, und will mich nicht mit Weltfrieden beschäftigten. Ich will sicher sein...“, brach es aus Harry und er hatte sich auch hingestellt. „Potter, denken sie wirklich sie können sie von allen fern halten...was ist mit ihren Freunden.“ „Sie sind meine Freunde, aber muss ich deshalb meinen Arsch riskieren...ich will nur für mich sein, und was soll ich ihrer Meinung nach tun?“ „Mister Potter, es ist doch auch ihr Land und sie haben im letzten Jahr das Trimagischen Turnier überlebt, also sind sie gut.“, fing auch Kingsley an. 

„Ich habe es überlebt, wie sie sagen. Wissen sie wie, in dem ich da ganze Jahr bei Poppy war. Sie hat mir Beruhigungsränke gegeben, weil ich so unter Stress stand oder fragen sie Gilly, sie musste mich erstmals auf päppeln als ich hier war. Ich habe überlebt, aber das haben viel e auch. Ich will nur Schutz mehr nicht...“, sagte Harry traurig. Er setzte sich wieder hin und betrachtete die beiden Männer. „Nur Schutz...wieso sind sie plötzlich so auf Sicherheit bedacht?“, fragte sich Snape. Gilly kam mit den Kuchen, doch beide Männer stellten fest auch wenn dieser gut roch, war es nicht der gute süße Geruch der in der Luft lag. „Weil es mein Wesen ist, ich bin ein erwachter Naturalis Magica.“, flüsterte Harry und lief aus den Raum. Den süßen Duft hinter sich herziehend. Die beiden Männer blieben verwirrt und schockiert zurück. „Hat er gerade wirklich gesagt das er...“ „Ja, hat er...und das erklärt einiges. Elfe, weißt du welche Ausrichtung er hat?“, bellte Severus die Elfe an. Diese hatte besorgt hinter ihren Herren hergeschaut. „Mister Snape, dies ist nicht meine Entscheidung ihnen zu sagen. Und selbst wenn, sie wissen doch was es für einen Naturalis Magica bedeutet von Zauberern getrennt zu leben, wenn er sie eigentlich braucht...denken sie mal drüber nach?“, sagte dies und verschwand. „Solch ein Wesen zu sehen, ist unglaublich selten...Severus, was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Kings. 

„Nichts, den mit einem hat Potter recht. Es ist sein Wesen, und wenn etwas zurzeit gefährlich ist, dann das Leben dort draußen. Wir sollten uns noch ein paar Tage ausruhen und dann verschwinden.“ Dies behielten sie auch bei, sie gingen an dem Abendessen auf ihre Zimmer und bald zu Bett. Durch einen schweigenden Zauber bekamen sie auch nicht, wie es Harry dem Flur runter ging. Dieser lag in seinen riesigen Bett, vollkommen erhitzt und nur eher schlecht schlafend, träumend voller Erotik und Sex. In den nächsten Tagen sahen sie nur vereinzelt den jungen Potter, denn dieser versuchte sich von den Zwei fernzuhalten. Doch klappen tat das nicht immer, zunächst trafen sie diesen in der Bibliothek. „Mister Potter, sie lernen viel?“, fiel Kings auf. Dieser saß an einen der Tisch vor sich einige Bücher über Runen. 

„Ich versuche es...“, sagte er leise. Die beiden setzten sich mit Büchern auch an die Tische, dabei konnten sie auch nicht Augen von Harry nehmen. Harry kaute auf seiner Lippe und las ein Buch, über Runen des Schutzes. Dabei kaute und biss er auf seine Lippen, da nicht nur das Thema schwierig sondern auch die Anwesenheit der beiden machte es schwer zu denken. Diese Aura der Beiden verteilte sich wieder und Harry merkte wie die Hitze aufstieg in ihm und auch die Feuchte wieder entstand. Schnell sprang er auf und verschwand. Hinter sich lassend die beiden Herren, die überrascht den besagten süßen Duft wahrnahmen. Severus traf Harry das nächste Mal, als dieser gerade spazieren ging, anscheinend zu einem der Gebäude auf den Gelände. Es war ein recht großes Gebäude, aussehend wie ein altes Fabrikgebäude. “Mister Potter, was ist dort?“, sprach er den Jungen an. „Folgen sie mir, dann sehen sie es...“ Beide traten in das Gebäude und standen in einem Flur, wovon zwei Türen nach links und rechts abgingen. 

Einen kurzen Blick nach rechts, sah der Lehrer einen großen Saal ähnlich wie eine Turnhalle mit magischen,und nicht magischen Geräten für Training aller Art. „Wow, und der andere?“, und deutete auf die linke Tür. Kichernd öffnete Harry dieser, und sie befanden sich in einen riesigen Labor. Mit Zutaten, Werkzeug, Büchern und verschiedenen Kesseln. „Ein Traum...“, stieß Severus aus und sah sich ehrfürchtig um. Die Dinge bewundernd nahm er nur neben her wahr, wie Harry an einen der Kessel trat und diesen entfachte. Erst als an ihn Zutaten vorbeiflogen auf einen Tisch, nahm er war was der Junge tat. „Was brauen sie?“, fragte er. „Einen Beruhigungstrank...“, erwiderte Harry und machte sich geschickt ans Werk. „Brauchen sie diese immer noch?“ „Ja, aber nicht mehr so häufig. Wollen sie mitmachen?“ Severus nickte und machte sich mit ans Werk, eine Zeitlang arbeiteten sie still nebeneinander. Dabei fiel Harrys Blick auf die langen Finger des Mannes, und er bewunderte wie schnell und effizient diese arbeiteten. 

Er verlor sich einen Moment in seinen Beobachtungen und diese wechselten zu Fantasien, in denen die Hände ihn berührte. Die Hitze stieg in ihn auf, und er wurde feucht. Severus merkte wie die Bewegungen des Jungen stoppten, und nahm wahr wie eine Hitze sich im Raum ausbreitete. Noch schlimmer war aber der Geruch, der immer mehr im Raum wurde. Diese Süße haute ihn fast um, und er wollte diese schmecken. Nur woher kam sie? Harry hatte sich ohne das er es merkte näher zu Severus gelehnt, und sie hörten beide auf etwas zu tun. Der Mann genoss den kleinen Körper neben sich, und diese Hitze übertrug sich auch auf ihn. Er legte seinen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen, und drückte diesen an seine Brust. Der Kleinere passte genau in seine Arme, und dieser Geruch, der kam von den Jungen. Dieser schaute zu ihm auf, und Severus war von den großen dunklen grünen Augen gefangen. Es spiegelte sich ein Begehren in diesen, und so beugte er sich nach unten und der Junge kam ihn entgegen. 

Als ihre Lippen sich berührten keuchten sie auf, beide vor Verlangen nach mehr. Ein lautes Geräusch ließ sie auseinander fahren und Harry schrak auf, und als er begriff was geschah, rannte er nach draußen. Harry befühlte hinter einem Baum seine Lippen, und seufzte vor Verlangen nach mehr. Er konnte es kaum noch zurück drängen. Seine Härte pochte, seine Haut kribbelte und er war feucht. Seufzend versuchte er seine Gedanken abzukühlen und entschloss sich für eine schnelle Runde im Pool. Am Abend trafen die drei nicht zusammen, Harry hatte sich entschuldigt und blieb in seinem Zimmer. Die zwei älteren Zauberer waren nach dem Essen auf der Couch. „Ich weiß woher der süße Duft herkommt...“, fing Sev an und hatte die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Kings, „...es ist Harry.“ „Was woher, weißt du es?“, fragte dieser nach. 

„Wir waren heute brauen, als auf einmal der Geruch entstand und Harry stand Stock steif und keuchend neben mir. Ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich ihn in meinen Armen und ich schmeckte seine Lippen.“ „Ein Kuss...“, schockiertes Schweigen breitete sich aus. „Ja, und beinahe noch mehr...“ „Ist es deshalb auch Harry, und nicht mehr Potter....“ „Ja, ich vermute er wird von dunkler Magier angezogen und dann kann man sich nicht entziehen.“ „Das lernt man als erstes, aber auch, dass wenn man mit diesen Wesen schläft wird man an sie gebunden für ewig. Sev er ist erst 15...“ Severus grummelte und blickte zu den Mann neben sich: „Ist es schlimm wenn ich sag , es ist mir egal. Du weist diese Wesen, sie brauchen die Paarung und Harry kann daher nicht mehr auf Grund seines alters gemaßregelt werden. Er braucht den Bund, die Paarung, und die Zucht. Das sieht er als Schutz vor Gefahr mit starken Partnern.“ Kings nicke, und bejahte: „Stimmt, aber was machen wir jetzt.“ „Wir müssen ihn aus der Reserve locken, und wenn er es nicht mehr unterdrücken kann. Sind wir da...ich hätte ja nicht gerechnet doch noch einen Gefährten, oder Kinder zu bekommen.“, stellte Sev fest. 

Davon bekam Harry nichts mit und verbrachte eine weitere Nacht mit unruhigen Schlaf und erhitzen Gemütern, mit Träumen aus Sex und vielerlei Erotik. Die beiden Herren einigten sich den Jungen auf die Tatsache zu stoßen, dass sie ihn wollten. So war es auch am nächsten Tag, an dem Harry schwimmen gehen wollte um das kühle nass zu nutzen sich zu beruhigen. Doch dort im Wintergarten erwartete ihn ein halbnackter Kings. Dieser trug nicht mehr als eine enge Badehose und dies ließ Harry zittern, und sich erhitzen. Dieser Mann war gut gebaut an allen Stellen seines Körpers, und schaute mehr als auffordernd zu den Jungen. 

Dieser Blick, der Mann und die Magie ließen Harrys Schwanz sich leicht erhärte, und auch eine neue Hitze an seinem Anus breitete sich zu der Nässe aus. Kings nahm auch dies war, und roch die Süße eines Nektar gleich von Harry. Harry nahm allen Mut zusammen und zog sich auch seine Sachen aus, bis auf seine Badeshorts. Schnell sprang er ins Wasser und schwamm, sich so ablenkend, das er nicht mehr an diesen Gott auf zwei Beinen denken musste. Er merkte nur durch eine leichte Veränderung das auch dieser anfing zu schwimmen. Nach einigen Runden hing Harry am Beckenrand, versuchend zu Atem zu bekommen und die Augen geschlossen. An einer leichten Wellenbewegung im wassre nahm Harry war, wie der große breitschultrige nahm neben ihn sich lehnte. Seufzend öffnete Harry seine Augen und begutachtete diesen, in einen schnellen Moment. Er nahm das gute Aussehen war, aber vor allen die starken Arme, den Six Back und kurz sah er auch zu den Lenden und erkannte die Größe dessen. 

Auch die Hände waren groß zum Zupacken gedacht. Den Gedanken kaum vertreibend können, stellte er sich den großen dunkelhäutigen Mann vor und dessen großen Schwanz, wenn er diesen lutschte. Keuchend nahm Harry war, wie sich sein eigener voll aufrichtete und die Feuchte sich sehr vermehrte. Dies zum Anlass nehmend schwamm er etwas zur Seite und versuchend sich zur Raison zu ziehen. Doch Kings hatte anderes vor, er hatte die Veränderung wahrgenommen an den Jungen. Nicht nur die erhitzen Blicke, die Röte, auch das sich in dessen unteren Regionen mehr tat ließ ihn nicht kalt und auch sein Penis wurde hart. Er stellte sich vor, wie der Junge, vielleicht an einer wand gepresst hing während er sich immer wieder in ihn hämmerte. Oder wie dessen Arme hoch gebunden, ihn stehend zu benutzen. In einer schnellen Bewegung presste er den Jungen mit der Brust an den Beckenrand, seine eigene Größe ausnutzend den Jungen so schieben, das dessen Arsch auf der Höhe seines Schwanzes war. Kings beugte sich nach vorne, lauschte den Lauten des Jungen und nahm auch den intensiven Duft des Nektars war. An den Ohr des Jungen befahl er diesen: „Leg die Arme und Hände auf den Boden vor dich...“ 

Als der Junge dies tat, presste sich Kings mit seinen Schwanz noch näher an den Hintern. Seine Hände glitten an der Seite des Jungen hinab und packte dessen Hüfte fest, als er über dessen Ohr leckte und zischte: „Brav, kleine Hündin...“ Ein wimmern verließ Harrys Lippen und er keuchte süß auf, als er in dessen Ohrläppchen biss. Nicht Zuviel sagt er sich, konnte aber nicht widerstehen, als er eine seiner Hände in den Nacken des Jungen Legte und leicht drückte. Dann entfernte er sich etwas und begutachtete den Jungen vor sich. Dieser hing über den Beckenrand und keuchte und wimmerte, beim Verlust des Hautkontakts. Kings andere Hand wanderte von der Hüfte, von oben in die Shorts und packte eine der Pobacken um diese zu kneten. Als er dies tat, wurde der Duft intensiver und er stöhnte selbst, als er meinte die süße sogar zu schmecken. Diesen Gedanken konnte er nicht loswerden, und bewegte die Hand und die Finger in die Spalte des Jungen, dort fuhr sein Finger diese entlang hinab zu der Rosette und strich über diese. 

Dies ließ Harry stöhnen, aber es könnte doch mehr kommen und dachte sie sehr viel dabei, als er seinen Finger weiter darüber rieb und dann sanft in das Loch eintauchte, ummantelt von Wärme und Nässe. Harry schrie auf, als er den Finger spürte wie er in sein Loch eindrang. Sein Verstand hatte sich verabschiedet und er wollte sein Hüfte nach hinten bewegen, um mehr davon zu kommen. Der Griff in seinen Nacken wurde fester, und auch wenn der Druck etwas weh tat wollte er mehr davon. Wie eine Hündin wimmerte, stöhnte und keuchte er für mehr. Ein Geräusch weckte Harry aus dieser Trance und erblickte Gilly, mit geröteten Wangen vor sich. Harry ruckelte sich frei und stemmte sich nach oben, so saß er auf den Boden, erhitzt und voll erregt erblickte Kings im Wasser, wie dieser seinen Finger in den Mund und die Feuchte in sich aufnahm. Wimmernd nach diesem Bild, konnte nur die Stimme von Gilly ihn ablenkend. „Herr, ein Flohanruf für sie von Griphok...“ 

Der junge Mann nickte und raffte sich hoch, die Erregung bemerkte er und keuchte auf Grund der Reibung. Schnell wendete er sich von Kings ab, dieser schaute den Jungen ebenfalls bedauernd nach. Harry zog sich schnell seine Kleidung an und lief in die Bibliothek, dort saß Severus. Dieser bemerkte den desolaten Zustand des Jungen und schickte diesen ein wissendes Lächeln. Der Junge schaute schnell zur Seite und wandte sich an den Kamin, in dem er sich vor diesen Kniete. „Griphok...“, fragte er. „Mister Potter, es tut gut sie zu erreichen. Hier bei mir sind mehrere Herren, die sich fragen wo sich Severus Snape befindet? Können sie mit diesen sprechen oder vorbeikommen?“, fragte dieser. Harry war überrascht und überlegte eine Sekunde lang, wer dies wohl war, und in der zweiten, dass es nur mindestens zwei bestimmte Herren seinen können. Das schrecklichste war aber, das er keine Sekunde darüber nachdachte diese nicht kommen zu lassen. Und so entschied er in der Sekunde wo Kings in den Raum trat, und sich die beiden Herren im Raum angrinsten, dass sie kommen sollten. „Sie können durch...“, sagt er leise. „Sind sie sicher?“ „Ja, ich bin...“, und trat vom Kamin weg. Jetzt erst bemerkte er auch Kings und lächelte diesen schüchtern zu. Alle drei schauten zum Kamin, als durch diesen Lucius Malfoy, Mister Thomas alias Tom Riddle, und ein silberhaariger Mann trat den Harry nicht mal kannte. Als sich die Erwachsenen im Raum erkannten , wütend, freudig und erstaunt reagierten. Hatte Harry ein anderen Problem, denn in seiner Bibliothek waren gerade 5 dunkle Magier und alle warfen mit ihrer Magie nur so um sich. 

Harry erstarrte, und spürte wie sein Hirn aussetzte, denn sein immer noch semiharter Schwanz reagierte sofort und auch die Nässe floss fast schon aus ihm. Severus Blick fiel als erstes wieder auf den Jungen und merkte dessen Zustand, und er traf eine schnelle Entscheidung. Er schnappte sich den Jungen und warf ihn über seine Schulter. „Kings, klär sie auf...“, und lief aus dem Raum raus und hinein ins naheliegende Bad. Kings, blieb mit drei verwirrten Männern zurück und wurde von diesen angestarrt. „Was war das ?“, fragte der silberhaarige. „Das ist eine Erklärung die sehr schwierig ist...aber setzt euch erst mal.“, sagte Kings und sie setzten sich alle an den Tisch. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Top Auror ein Dunkler Magier ist...“,fing Tom an. „Ich wusste es, aber unterdrückte es lange. Severus hilft mir dies zu ändern.“ „Das ist gut, sie wissen wie gefährlich das ist ...“, fragte Lucius Malfoy. Kings nickte: „Bitte Du....es wird sich einiges verändern.“ 

„Darf ich raten, es hat mit Potter zu tun?“, fragte Tom . „Warum , was ist mit Potter?, stellte auch der silberhaarige Fenrir Greyback fest. „Harry ist ein Naturalis Magica, und er ist erwacht...unterdrückt aber alles was in die Richtung passiert, und wir glauben oder besser wissen, das er auch die dunkle Neigung hat.“ Ein Gesicht voller Erstaunen schaute ihn an, wobei aber die anderen zwei nur über den ersten zweiten Teil überrascht waren. „Ihr wusstet es?“ „Ja, wir waren bei der Testamteröffnung dabei. Und da wurde es mitgeteilt...“, antwortete Lucius. „Gut, wir wollen Harry nicht überfordern. Er hat es lange unterdrückt, deshalb versuchen wir einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu machen. Auch wenn bei dem Duft schwer ist...“ „Diese Süße...?“, fragte Tom. 

 

Kings nickte und beschloss den anderen das Anwesen zu zeigen, während Harry auf dem Boden des Bades lag und keuchte. Er lag zusammen gerollt da, und spürte wie der Nektar aus seinen Hintern floss. Sein Penis war hart und voll errigiert und drückte sich unangenehm gegen den Stoff seiner Hose.   
Die durch Lust vernebelten Augen blickten auf den Proffesor, dieser blickte kalt auf ihn hinab. Als Harry seine Augen an dessen Körper runterschaute, entdeckte er die deutliche Wölbung in dessen Robe. „Mister Potter, Harry ich werde nichts tun wozu du bereit bist...aber du kannst es gerne machen.“, erklang die leise Stimme an sein Ohr. Harry setzte sich auf und schaute zu dem Mann, er betrachtete diesen ganz genau, gerade dessen lange Finger. Er wollte nichts mit diesen Empfindungen zu tun haben, aber warum, er wollte doch Schutz und diese Männer können dies ihm geben. Keuchend, packte er sein Shirt und zog es über seinen Kopf, seufzend als die kühle Luft seine erhitzten Körper trafen. 

Der Junge sah den begehrlichen Blick des Lehrers, und stand wacklig auf. Seine Hose war sowieso schon durchtränkt von der Nässe, also entschloss er sich und zog diese plus Unterwäsche von seinen Körper. Er war nackt und spürte wie die Augen des Lehrers, über seinen Körper fuhren. Sein Schwanz tropfend und hart, die Nippel gerötet und es glänzte vom Nektar entlang an seinen Oberschenkeln. Harry legte seine Hand an seinen Schwanz und stöhnte, als er diesen umschloss und leicht pumpte. Es machte ihn noch heißer, doch zu gleich merkte er das er so nicht die Erlösung erhielt. Der schwarzhaarige Lehrer vor sich drückte die eigene Hand auch an den Penis unter der Hose, und rieb über diesen als er ihm zuschaute. „Darf ich ihn schmecken...“, fragte Harry und ihm wurde heiß bei dem Gedanken, dessen Schwanz sehen und zu schmecken. Aufforderns wurde er angesehen und krabbelte näher an diesen heran. Seine Hände bewegten sich zum Verschluss der Hose, und öffnete diese. 

Die Hose viel hinab, und so sah er die mächtige Wölbung in der Short. Etwas nervös entfernte Harry auch diese und schob sie hinab, so hatte er einen direkten Blick auf einen harten, langen, blassen Schwanz mit einem gewölbten Ende, aus diesem tropften Sperma hinab. Von den tropfen wurde Harry magisch angezogen, und bewegte seine Hand zu der Spitze um mit seinen Fingern darüber zu streichen. Den Finger benutzt nahm er in den Mund, und stöhnte bei den salzigen Geschmack. Er bewegte seine Finger um die Spitze und streichelte den Schwanz von oben nach unten, dann umschloss er ihn und bewegte seine Lippen Zur Eichel. Vorsichtig umschloss er ihn mit seinen Lippen und nahm den Schmack auf, und er schmeckte so gut das sein ganzer Körper ruckelte. Mehr wollte er, und leckte mit seiner Zunge um diese Spitze, berührte die Vorhaut und steckte bewegte einer seiner Hände zu den Hoden des Mannes um auch diese sanft zu streicheln. Harry genoss es, wie mehr von den Geschmack auf seine Zunge traf und nahm mehr von den Schwanz auf. Er schaute nach oben, und sah wie der Lehrer nach unten zu ihm schaute, und lächelte, eine leichte Röte auf dessen Wangen. 

Die Hände des Professors bewegten sich in seiner Haare und streichelten ihn. Harry lutschte nun hingebungsvoll den Schwanz und wollte mehr von dessen Geschmack, auch sein Körper summte stimmungvoll, so als wäre es genug für ihn zu kommen nur wenn er diesen Geschmack bekam. Sein eigener Schwanz war hart und sonderte auch Sperma ab, während die Nässe des Nektars seine Oberschenkel hinab rinnte. Als der Professor keuchte, zog er auch an den Haaren von Harry und presste ihn mehr auf seinen Schwanz, während er sich nach vorn hämmerte. Es fiel Harry schwer den harten und langen Penis ins seinen Mund voll aufzunehmen, doch er versuchte seinen Würgereflex so gut es ging zu unterdrücken als er noch näher gepresst wurde. Die Bewegungen des Mannes wurden schneller und das Stöhnen later, mehr Sperma floss in seinen Mund als er plötzlich sehr weit nach vorne gepresste wurde und ein Schwall in ihn floß. Harry schluckte so gut er konnte, doch bei der Menge lief eine Menge an seinen Lippen entlang. Er selbst kam in den Moment als er die Menge an Sperma spürte und schmeckte. Keuchend hing er noch mit den Schwanz in seinen Mund, an der selben stelle. 

Diesen sauber leckend entzog er sich ihm und schaute peinlich berührt zur Seite, seine eigenen Lippen leckend. Severus Snape schaute er erstaunt auf den Jungen vor sich, dieser hatte ihm gerade zwar einen unerfahrernen aber guten Blow Job gegeben und war dabei selbst gekommen, wie es aussah. Lobend strich er durch dessen Haare. „Und etwas runter gekommen...“, und beobachtete das Nicken. „Ok, ich werde zu den anderen gehen und du solltest dich etwas frisch machen.“ Beobachtend wie der Junge auf stand und nackt vor ihm stand, konnte es sich der Mann nicht nehmen sich nach vorne zu beugen, und das Kinn des Jungen nach oben z drücken. Auf die weichen nach ihm schmeckenden Lippen einen Kuss drückend, ging er nach draußen und ließ den Jungen zurück. Er hate gesehen, wie dieser gekommen war und auch diesen Nektar der an dem Jungen hinab lief. Seine Vermutung war , dass dies ein natürliches Gleitmittel war und er freute sich jetzt schon darauf, dieses zu kosten. 

Er suchte die anderen Männer und atmete einen Moment durch, bevor e sie im Wohnzimmer erblickte. Diese sahen direkt den befriedigten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, und Fenrir roch natürlich auch was geschehen war. „Und wie war es?“, fragte dieser auch.   
„Riechst du doch...“, kam die Antwort zurück. „Severus...“, bat Kings. „Der Junge ist mehr als willig und bald kann er sich nicht mehr zurück halten, und er ist angezogen von unser aller Magie. Was es nicht leichter macht...“ „Das bedeutet abwarten? Bis er nicht mehr wiederstehen kann.“ „Ja, Tom...“ „Ich frage mich nur, warum wir das tun sollten. Ich bin verheiratet...“, rief Lucius. „Aber Harry als Partner wäre doppelt so mächtig in der Bindung. Harry wird deine Magie verstärken, und mächtige Kinder wird man bekommen...“, erklärte Tom. Harry hatte sich währenddessen im Bad unter die Dusche gestellt und als er fertig war, bat er Gilly um Kleidung. 

Diese brachte ihm einige interessante Sachen. „Gilly, was ist das...?“, fragte er. „Das ist die traditionelle Kleidung eines Natura Magica oder besser Naturalis Magica. Sie wissen doch das alles auf ihren Schutz ausgelegt ist, und um diesen zu bekommen machen diese Wesen alles dafür. So auch das...es ist ihre Entscheidung, Herr, aber ich vermute durch ihre Handlungen das die Paarung näher rückt. Achja, das Abendessen ist fertig.“, erkärte die kleine Hauselfe und verschwand.   
Harry betrachtete die Kleidung, es war ein schwazes Hösschen in Form einer Mädchenpants mit Rüschen, dazu eine enge Leggins, die ihn mehr als heiß werden lies, und darüber eine art Tunika mit langen Armen in dunkelblau. Jetzt ging das ja, aber im Winter, nein danke dachte er. Vor allen aber fand er sich mit diesen Klamotten ab, weil er es nach dem Ergebnis mit Snape wünschte, endlich die Paarung zu bekommen. Er zog es an, und war über die Gemütlichkeit der Klamotten überrascht. Als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, fand er sich mehr als ansprechend. Seufzend und auch Nervös ging er in Richtung Gemeinschaftraum, und sah die Herren am Tisch sitzen. Er setzte sich schnell auf den Platz zwischen Serverus und Kings. Mit den Beiden kam er noch besser klar und alleine wenn er den Blick des Unbekannten auf sich spürte. 

„Sehr ansprechend, Kleiner...“,flüsterte Kings in sein Ohr. Harry wurde rot und begrüßte schnell alle: „Entschuldigen Sie, willkommen im Schloss Lux...Mister Thomas, Mister Malfoy und wer sind sie?“ Harry blickte auf den Unbekannten mit den silbernen Haaren, und dem eher wilden Aussehen. „Greyback, Fenrir...hast bestimmt schon von mir gehört.“ „Ja, einiges. Stimmt es denn auch?“, fragte Harry zurück und nahm sich etwas von dem Essen. „Nicht alles, ich bin ein Werwolf. Aber sonst bin ich mehr harmlos..“ „Mister potter, wenn wir hier schon zusammen sind und wir ja alles über deine Natur wissen, sollten sich auch meine Identität kennen. Ich trage den Namen Tom Riddle...“, fing Tom an. „Ich weiß, ich bin nicht dumm...auch wenn jeder hier im Raum mächtig ist, habe ich deine mächtige Magie schon beim Ritual kennen gelernt.“ „Du erkennst an der Magie...“, fragte Lucius. „Ja, seit die Wandlung begonnen hat. Die Bücher sagen, es ist dafür das, die mächtigsten Magier in diesem Bereich während der Findungsphase zu entdecken. Und sie alle sind die mächtigsten...“, erklärte Harry und schaute auf sein Essen. „Das ist beeindruckend...und hat was logisches. Also hast du uns bereits ausgewählt um ihre Partner zu werden?“, fragte Lucius. „Wenn ich nach meinen Körper handeln würde ja, aber ich würde sie drei gerne auch noch persönlich etwas kennenlernen. Auch bevor es zu Handlungen kommt...“, leise sprach er diese worte. 

„Das ist nur richtig, aber schaffst du es...du wirst schon fast knochenlos, wenn du nur in unserer Nähe bist?“, schmunzelte Severus und lehnte sich zu Harry herüber. Dieser wurde rot, und er zitterte, als sie Magie näher kroch. „Es ist nicht leicht...aber ich möchte es versuchen?“, sagte Harry. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry immer nach einem ähnlichen Muster, den Tag über alleine oder mit einem von den Männern. Nur das Abendessen verbrachten sie alle gemeinsam. Die Situation in England schien während dieser Zeit weit weg, und auch wenn es einigen von ihnen schwer fiel hier zu bleiben konnten sie sich den süßen Duft von Harry nicht entziehen, auch wenn die Regeln im Haus noch schwer für sie waren. So geschah es schon am nächsten Tag als Harry Lucius Malfoy begegnete, als dieser gerade eine seiner Elfen anschrie. „Wenn ich sage , du sollst verschwinden, dann machst du das Elf. Ihr seid niedere Kreaturen, und keiner will euch sehen!“, schrie dieser. 

Harry schritt ein und stellte sich vor die kleine Elfe, diese war Tibby die Tochter von Dilly der Chefelfe und die jüngste. „Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe, sie dürfen sich frei bewegen...“ „Warum sollten sie, sie sind nur Diener....“ „Nicht für mich, sie sind meine Freunde, und leisten nur ihren Beitrag...“, erklärte Harry und schickte Tibby weg. „Danke, Harry...“, sagte diese und verschwand. „Warum sollte man sie als Freunde haben wollen, es sind nur Diener...“ „Und ich bin nur ein Junge, aber trotzdem werde ich als Erwachsener gehandelt.“, erwiderte Harry leiser und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Mister Malfoy oder Lucius für seine Freunde setzte sich neben ihn. „Da heben sie Recht, es tut mir Leid. Ich verstehe was sie meinen...es ist nur, ich, ich, ich bin verheiratet.“ 

„Meinen sie weil meine Wandlung auch sie als Partner ausgewählt hat...Mister Malfoy lieben sie ihre Frau?“ „Es war eine arrangierte Ehe. Aber ich schätze sie sehr, und wir haben einen Sohn zusammen.“, versuchte dieser sich zu erklären dun blickte auf den zierlichen Jungen neben sich. Dieser blickte auch zu ihm, und so merkte Lucius die geröteten Wangen und den keuchenden Atem. Wie auch den Duft, einen süßen Duft nach Leckereien die er liebte. „Alles in Ordnung...“,fragte er. „Ja, es ist nur die direkte Nähe. Ihre Magie streicht über meine Haut und das macht es nicht leicht...“ „Warum halten sie es dann zurück...“ „Weil ich mich nicht nur auf Grund von Begehren an sich ranschmeißen möchte...ich möchte sie kennen!“ „Dann sag Du...“ „Du ebenfalls...was machen sie so, wenn sie nicht in der Politik sind.“ 

„Ich liebe das Reiten...“ „Reiten...?“, fragte Harry. Harry schaute überlegend zu Lucius und bat ihn dann zu folgen, die Beiden gingen durch einen Wald auf dem Gelände und kamen zu einem großen Gebäude. Einen Stall. „Ist das?“ „Ja, ein Pferdestall...ich habe wenig Ahnung davon.“ Beide traten in den Stall, dort war zunächst ein riesiger leerer Platz um die Pferde fertig zu machen. Dort standen auch Hocker, und Zaumzeug, dazu noch einige andere Gerätschaften wie gepolsterte Bänke und Tränken, für die Pferde. Auch ein paar Seile die von den Decken hingen, dahinter waren drei Kabinen in denen Pferde standen. „Darf ich ...“, fragte Lucius. „Schauen sie sich nur um, ich kenne mich nicht aus...“ Der große Mann trat zu den Kabinen und begutachtete die Pferde, Harry lehnte sich währenddessen an eine der gepolsterteten Bänke und versuchte zu entspannen. 

Die Nähe zu den Männern machte ihm zu schaffen und noch mehr, um so mehr er sie kannte. Immer öfters passierte es ihm, das er sich in seinen Gedanken verlor oder in der Magie der fünf Personen. Er wollte sich in diesen Momenten ihnen anbieten, und alles geben. Auch jetzt, während er den Mann beobachtete. Ihm wurde dabei heißer und heißer, und merkte wie seine Wangen noch roter wurden und dein Körper sich bereit machte. Die Vorstellung von Lucius wie er ihn über die Bank hinweg nahm, und dessen Schwanz in ihn presste, oder einiger der Dinge hier wie die Gerten an ihm benutzte. Harry merkte nicht in seinen Gedanken versunken, wie Lucius wieder zu ihm trat und auf ihn nieder schaute. Lucius entdeckte den Zustand des Jungen und beobachtete diesen, langsam kniete er sich vor ihn und nahm dessen Hand in seine. „Harry...“, fing er an. 

Doch er roch jetzt wo er vor ihr kniete den süßen Duft noch stärker. Er bewegte die Hand zu seinem Mund und strich über diesen, zugleich fing er an mit seiner Hand darüber zu lecken. Den Geschmack in sich aufnehmen, die ganze Haut des Jungen war nicht salzig sondern ebenfalls süß. In einer einzigen Bewegung stellte er sich hin, und legte den Jungen vor sich auf die gepolsterte Wand und nahm dessen Lippen ein. Dieser Geschmack schien überall auf dem Jungen zu sein und dann noch dessen bereitwilligen Geräusche und Bewegungen. Den Mund öffnend leckte er dessen Lippen und freute sich als dieser auch geöffnet wurden und die Zungen einen Tanz aufführten. Er spürte wie sich der Körper unter ihm verhärtete und bewegte sich gegen ihn, den auch seiner wurde hart und bereit. Vorsichtig löste er sich von den Lippen und betrachtete das rote Gesicht unter ihm, die wunden Lippen und der benebelte Blick. „Kleiner, dein Geschmack, dein Duft...gib es mir, gib mir dich, gib mir alles...“, sprach er und leckte an dessen Hals entlang nach unten. Zog das Shirt über den Körper und machte sich an die Nippel des Jungen, leckte über die, zwickte sie zärtlich mit seinen Zähnen und hörte das Stöhnen des Jungen. 

Seinen Kopf hob er und entdeckte die geröteten harten Nippel. Harrys Atem ging nicht nur schneller, er merkte auch wie sich die Feuchtigkeit bildete und sprudelte. Er wurde nass, und wollte sich dem Mann über ihm wie eine hungrige Dirne anbieten, doch sein verstand war noch da und er löste sich schnell und lief davon. Erst am nächsten Baum zog er sein Shirt hinab und atmete aus. Sein Geist und sein Körper schrie immer noch nach den Mann und die Gedanken schrien nach dessen Samen. An diesem Abend beim Essen, und ausgeliefert den fünf Männern blieb er still und mit roten Wangen. Die Zwei unter ihnen, die in jeden Kopf eindringen konnten, hörten seine Gedanken: „Ficken, paaren, Schwänze, Samen...“ Er wollte nur sich mit diesen Männern vereinen. Harry war kurz davor sich auf den Tisch zu legen und sich zu winden wie eine Hure oder eine Hündin auf Hitze. Aufblickend und die Gesichter der Männer wahrnehmend versteckte er sich und lief nach oben, und haute ab.

„Was ist mit ihm los?“, fragte Kings und wollte ihm folgend. „Bleib hier...du würdest ihm nur erliegen, wir sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen für heute.“, bestimmte Tom. Und das taten sie auch, als aber Harry die nächsten zwei Tage nicht auftauchte machte sich Tom zu diesen auf. Tom Riddle verstand die Gedanken und Gefühle des Jungen, da sie mit dessen Magie nur so um ihn wirbelten. Das helle Licht bewegte sich wie Blitz unruhig. Der Junge wollte kein Opfer seines Wesen seins und konnten sich diesen aber kaum noch entziehen. Im Zimmer des Jungen war es abgedunkelt und er erschaffte ein helles Licht. Er war der erste, der dieses Zimmer betrat. Sein Blick wandte sich zu dem Jungen auf dem Bett, und er roch dessen Duft. Die Süße schien sich an den Jungen zu hängen und selbst er, wurde davon betroffen. 

Den der Duft schien seinen Penis direkt zu verhärten. Er lag dort, feucht und nackt. Es schien als wäre er fast vollständig von seinem Wissen eingenommen. „Kleiner...“, sagt er und die lustverhangenen blickten sofort auf ihn. Auch wenn es Überwindung kostet nahm er den Jungen in seine Arme und hörte eine kleine Stimme. „Ich will nicht...“, hörte er dessen Stimme. Die Augen schienen sich langsam zu normalisieren, doch er war noch unruhig. Sehr unruhig. Toms Augen blickten auf den nackten Körper, und spürte die Feuchte, die über seine angezogene Beine floss. Der Nektar der Lust und das machte ihn schwindlig, aber er versuchte den Jungen zu ignorieren. „Ich denke nu an euch. Ich will nur euch...eure Schwänze, sie sollen mich füllen und meinen Bauch füllen. Ich kann, aber ich will nicht...Ich.“, gebrochen kamen diese Worte. „Kleiner, Harry...keiner von uns kann sich vorstellen, was passiert. Aber du weißt das wir dich nicht verlassen werden, du bist ein Wunder für jeden. Wir werden auch an dich gebunden...lerne uns noch was kennen, und dann werden wir alles weitere wissen.“ „Ok...ich, Tom das Brennen...“, flüsterte der Jungen. „Ist es so schlimm...“, fragte er. 

„Ja, es ist so stark.“ Tom nutzte seinen Zauber und seine Magie breitete sich im Raum aus, und hörte auf die Sekunde genau das Seufzen in seinen Armen. Dieser entspannte sich etwas und presste sich näher an den Mann. Die Arme waren um ihn geschlossen und Harry konnte entspannen. Fast wäre er eingeschlafen und nur mit Mühe hielt er sich wach. „Darf ich dir was wiedergeben?“, fragte er. „Natürlich, mein Kleiner....“, und konnte beobachten wie sich harry aufraffte. Er kniete nun nackt und breitbeinig über den Beinen des dunklen Lords. Seiner Nacktheit nicht schämend und sich nicht kümmernd betrachtete er den Mann vor sich. Dieser hatte seine Harare nur locker zurückgestrichen und dessen klare rote Augen blickten auf Harry. Harry lächelte vorsichtig und rutschte stöhnend etwas nach hinten und begab sich kniend in Position. Ungeachtet möglicher Reaktion beugte er sich nach vorn und öffnete die Hose des Mannes. Überrascht schaute er kurz zu den Mann auf, denn dieser trug keine Unterwäsche und Harry schaute direkt auf dessen steifes Glied. „Dein Geruch macht uns wild..“, brummte Tom. Der Penis des Mannes war lang und hatte einen ordentlichen Durchmesser, und es tropften Vorsamen davon ab. 

Dieser leckte Harry sofort ab und stöhnte auf bei dem Geschmack, und sein Körper erzitterte auf Grund des Genusses. Er kümmerte sich um das Stück Fleisch vor seinen Augen und saugte hingebungsvoll an diesem, schluckte ab und zu und umfasste es mit seinen Händen. Der Mann stöhnte irgendwann auf und eine Menge Spermalandete in Harrys Mund, das schluckte er und sank dann an die Seite des Mannes, immer noch mit dem erschlafften Schwanz vor seinen Augen. Harry fühlte wie der Samen in erwärmte und seufzte auf. „Harry, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der Mann und strich durch seine Haare. „Ja, es geht mir etwas besser...“ und kuschelte sich an den Körper des Mannes. 

„Und was ist mir dir?“ Harry blickte hoch zu dem Mann und dann an seinem eigenen Körper hinab. Sein eigener Penis stand noch aufrecht und sein Körper produzierte immer noch eine unmengen an Nektar. „So machen wir das nicht...geh auf die Knie!“, befahl der Mann. Harry blickte verschlafen auf und begab sich auf die Knie , erstaunt konnte er beobachten wie der Mann selbst sich aufsetzte und vor ihm kniete. Er umschloss mit seiner Hand den Penis von Harry und trieb seine Hand hoch und runter. Der Junge stöhnte auf, und stieß nach vorn in dessen Hand . Die Hand bewegte sich auf und ab, und die andere griff an die Eichel und umschmeichelte sie. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry war Wachs in den Händen des dunklen Lords. Vorsperma sonderte er ab und der Mann benutzte dies als Gleitmittel um die Hand feste um den Penis zu schließen. Inzwischen stieß Harry wie von Sinnen in die Hand. „Ahh...Mehr...“,stöhnte Harry und kam. Er spritzte das Sperma in die Hände. 

Tom leckte Harrys Sperma von seinen Händen und griff dann nach den Kinn des Jungen, um einen Kuss auf dessen Lippen zu setzten. Harry machte bereitwillig mit und lag danach willig, aber auch erschöpft in dessen Armen. Als Harry eingeschlafen war, entfernte sich Tom und ging nach unten. Erst am Abend sahen sie Harry wieder, denn zum Abendessen kamen sie alle an den Esstisch. Doch Harry war bereits da, gekleidet in einen übergroßen Shirt das ihn bis auf die Oberschenkel fiel und darunter mit einer schwarzen Shorts. So sahen sie seine langen Beine und das zierliche Aussehen. Harry trat auf die Männer zu und begrüßte sie, in dem er Lucius, Tom, Sev und Kings einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Rot werdend trat er zurück von diesen und ging zu Fenrir. „Wir hatten noch keine Zeit zusammen...also Hi, ich bin Harry.“, sagte er und sah ihn an. Fenrir hatte ein wölfisches Grinsen als der Junge vor ihm stand und begrüßte ihn: „Und Ich bin Fenrir..sollen wir morgen zusammen was machen?“ Harry nahm das Angebot an und sie setzten sich alle an den Tisch um zu essen. Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück traf sich Harry mit Fenrir im Garten. Dieser saß auf einen Stuhl an der Terrasse. Harry trat auf ihn zu mit einer Sommer Short, und T-Shirt bekleidet. Grinsend sah ihm Fenrir entgegen und schien ihn zu begutachten, so das es Harry eher peinlich war. 

„Und was machen wir...?“, fragte Harry. „Ich habe gedacht, wir könnten zum See gehen und dort vielleicht schwimmen.“, schlug Fenrir vor. Harry nickte und beide gingen los, das Gelände von Schluss Lux war riesig und neben dem Gebäude und der Parkähnlichen anlage gab es auch einen See und einen Wald. Durch den Wald mussten sie durch, um zum See zukommen. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. 

 

\-----------------------------  
Also mehr gab es nicht

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist nur eine Idee, leider habe ich sie nicht beendet. Wenn sie jemand weiter schreiben möchte, oder Ideen davon hinausnehmen möchte, könnt ihr es tun. Die Geschichte gehört allen und nicht mir.
> 
> Dies gilt für alle Geschichten der Serie Harry Idea.
> 
> Viel Spas, Laerche1


End file.
